The Heirs Stories
by Mel-985
Summary: Seorang pangeran rupawan disukai dua orang yang saling berebut perhatiannya, ingin memiliki sosok dan hati yang serupa malaikat.
1. Chapter - 1

**The Heirs Stories**

**:**

**:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

:

:

Putra mahkota rupawan itu berdiri di balik tembok benteng setinggi dadanya, dari sini ia dapat melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

Benteng yang dibangun berpuluh tahun yang lalu sejak kakek buyutnya berkuasa, berdiri tegak mengitari istana yang luasnya sekitar lima puluh lima hektar, tembok tebal dengan tinggi tiga puluh meter di atas tanah berdiri kokoh.

Tembok tebal ini yang memisahkan kehidupan dalam istana dengan masyarakat di luar sana. Banyak cerita yang tesimpan di dalam tembok tebal itu. Terkadang menjadi gosip di luar sana.

Kota yang gemerlap dengan lampu-lampu membuat suasana menjadi semarak. Bulan masih rendah, berarti malam pun belum larut.

Langkahnya hampir tak terdengar di setapak berupa koridor selebar lima meter, membuat para prajurit yang terkantuk-kantuk tidak terganggu, hanya saja membuatnya kesal, giginya berderit bagaimana mungkin menjaga keamanan bila kebanyakan prajuritnya tertidur begitu langit berganti warna.

Ia seringkali berjalan-jalan sendiri, menjelajah luas istananya. Menyusup ke mana pun ia mau. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuatnya tidak mudah diketahui.

Seringkali ia menyambangi tempat-tempat yang terlarang dikunjungi seorang lelaki seperti dirinya. Seperti sekarang, ia berjalan pelan diantara kamar para selir raja yang kesemuanya cantik.

Wewangian bunga dan dupa menyapa penghidunya saat memasuki ruangan serupa bangunan megah, di sebuah aula tergelar karpet-karpet tebal, juga bantal-bantal besar berbalut satin keemasan.

Hadir di sana berpuluh wanita cantik yang tengah bergerombol, ada yang bermain musik, mengobrol, ada juga yang sedang dipijat para dayang istana, beberapa hanya menggunakan helaian tipis, mempertontonkan lekukan sintal.

Pria muda itu hanya menatap datar, tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkannya, bahkan hanya decakan lirih untuk mengagumi kemolekan para wanita milik raja pun, tidak. Apalagi siulan nakal karena melihat sosok-sosok yang menurut orang lain menggiurkan.

Yang ada hanya rasa miris, mereka berusaha merebut perhatian ayahandanya untuk didekati, dibelai, diberi hadiah, dan ditiduri. Hampir seluruh wanita itu ingin hadir di hati ayahnya, memberikan keturunan untuk memperkuat posisinya.

Kalau bisa - diantara wanita itu ada yang ingin menggantikan kedudukan bundanya. Tapi itu tak mungkin karena darah bundanya yang titisan dewi bulan tidak mungkin tergantikan, oleh siapa pun.

Ayahandanya sangat mencintai wanita yang dikenalnya sedari kecil. Kecantikannya tidak saja tampak dari sosoknya yang sempurna, tetapi dari jiwanya yang selalu mengasihi. Mata jernihnya selalu memancarkan rasa sayang kepada siapa pun.

Pun pada para wanita muda itu, hampir seluruhnya adalah persembahan. Ia tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai saingan apalagi musuh.

Pangeran itu pernah sekali waktu mendengar ayahnya mengeluhkan kenapa ia harus mempunyai selir sebanyak itu, ia hanya ingin permaisurinya saja, dan tidak ingin ada wanita lain, dalam hidupnya.

"Mereka layak dicintai dan mempunyai suami yang menyayanginya," suara ayah terdengar dari balik kelambu.

Lalu bundanya berujar, "kau adalah suami mereka, yang mulia, saya yakin anata menyayangi semuanya," kekehan suara pria itu terdengar.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang suami, Tetsuna, bahkan aku tak pernah menyentuh mereka,"

"Temuilah mereka, anata -"

"Mungkin lain kali," memotong ucapan permaisuri. Dan sampai sekarang, pemuda itu tahu tak pernah semalam pun kamar bundanya ditinggalkan sang ayah.

Putra mahkota juga tahu, jika ayahnya tengah pusing dengan masalah kerajaan biasanya ia akan mengunjungi bundanya di istana permaisuri, raja yang bijak itu akan meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ratu.

Maka meluncurlah keluh kesahnya, bebannya akan berkurang bila telah mengatakan seluruh hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Belum lagi elusan sayang pada helaian rambutnya yang sebagian sudah kelabu.

Hiburan dan saran sangat diperhatikan, sang raja tahu permaisurinya adalah salah satu orang bijak, selain penasehat kerajaan. Wanita cantik itu mempunyai pengetahuan yang sangat luas serta keluhuran budi yang tinggi.

Tidak sedikit saran atau perumpamaan yang sampaikan menjadi solusi kerumitan masalah yang dihadapi raja dan kerajaan.

Pangeran muda itu melangkah santai tidak terpengaruh sosok-sosok mulus berbalut kain tipis, sebagian auratnya nyata terlihat.

Istana para selir ini lebih dikenal dengan harem, untuk beberapa kalangan. Lokasi yang sangat terlarang bagi siapa pun.

Ia tidak pernah melihat bundanya dalam keadaan seperti mereka, wanita itu bagaimana pun sederhana pakaiannya, tidak pernah memperlihatkan mata kakinya, bahkan sikunya, semuanya selalu tertutup.

Itulah mengapa semua pria tidak diijinkan untuk sekedar mendekati tembok pembatas istana selir. Kecuali para dayang, pelayan, serta kasim yang sudah disumpah sebelumnya.

Langkahnya kini membawa tubuhnya keluar dari istana berwarna merah muda, akan tetapi gerbang akses keluar terkunci, bila hanya dijaga sih ia masih bisa menyusup, menyelinap, tetapi kali ini pintu itu rapat tidak menyisakan celah. Daun telinganya ia tempelkan di lembar kayu, tidak terdengar suara apapun. Sepertinya tidak ada penjaga yang biasa berdiri di kiri kanan gerbang itu.

"Aah tidak ada jalan lain kecuali melompatinya," ucapnya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, berlari, dan huup! Dengan gerakan salto, berputar sekali, maka ia pun mendarat di pelataran depan gerbang di luar istana merah muda.

Namun naas, tubuhnya menimpa sesuatu yang empuk, secepat kilat ia berdiri. Bersiap melarikan diri.

"Kenapa kau menerjangku, apa kau kurang kerjaan, atau kau seorang lelaki mesum yang ketahuan mengintip selir-selir milik raja?" suaranya terdengar dingin, pria muda itu berdiri, menepuk pakaiannya beberapa kali. "Aku bertanya padamu, kau penyusup tak tahu diri, aku akan menangkapmu!" suara rendah seolah membekukan suasana.

Sreet, suara pedang yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya terdengar. Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat karena gelap, sinar bulan tidak sampai menyentuh raut wajahnya.

Seketika pedang sudah terhunus, sang putra mahkota terdesak, punggungnya menyentuh tembok di samping gerbang kayu.

Wajah penyerangnya mendekat, bahkan hanya sepuluh senti dari wajahnya.

Mata bulat tampak membiaskan kemarahan, siapa yang berani memperlakukannya seperti ini?

"Siapa kau?" Tanya pangeran muda itu, tanpa menunjukkan rasa takut - kenapa juga harus takut ini istananya, tempat tinggalnya. Walaupun bagian tajam pedang perak hampir menempel di lehernya yang tertutup kerah haori.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, aku akan membawamu pada petugas jaga di sana!" Ucap orang itu masih dengan nada sinis. Sejurus kemudian tangan sang pangeran sudah ditelikung.

"A aw aaww...sakit!" serunya, tapi orang itu tak melonggarkan cekalannya. Mendorong tubuh mungil dari belakang ke arah pos terdekat, ia tidak bisa melarikan diri, cekalannya malah semakin menyakitkan.

"Petugas..."

"Yang mulia pangeran, putra mahkota..." serentak tiga orang penjaga berseragam itu berlutut. Tidak berani mengangkat wajah.

"Hmm..." cekalan dilepaskan, lalu pria tak dikenal itu berdiri di depannya menatap tak percaya pada sosok pria bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Matanya membulat.

"Kau pangeran? Putra mahkota Seirin?" ucapnya ada rasa tidak percaya, apa pria kecil ini, punya pribadi mesum mengintipi para selir yang - bagaimanapun - cantik dan masing-masing masih berusia muda.

"Apa kau mengenaliku?" sosok kecil itu balas menatap pria di depannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah tampan di depannya. Membuatnya kesal dan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku pangeran!" kemudian ia segera merendahkan dirinya, membungkuk.

"Haaah, sudahlah kalian semua berdiri!" titahnya. Ia berbalik meninggalkan prajurit yang masih berlutut.

"Pangeran, maafkan aku, tapi tidak aman anda berjalan-jalan di malam hari seperti ini sendirian," suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. "Biarkan aku menemanimu," ucapnya lebih ramah.

Tapi sang pangeran hanya mendengus, "tidak usah, aku hanya berkeliling di istanaku saja, apa bahayanya?" langkahnya tidak juga melambat.

Namun tangannya ditarik - lagi.

"Kumohon, pangeran kau harus ditemani, jangan berjalan sendirian, lingkungan tidak selalu tampak seperti ini, banyak niat jahat yang tersembunyi."

Pria muda itu menghela nafas, lalu menatap lurus pemuda yang berdiri di depannya, berpakaian bangsawan kelas satu, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau salah satu petinggi istana?" suaranya terdengar datar.

Wajah itu diangkat menunjukkan raut tampan dengan iris rubi indah yang hangat.

"Saya, saya hanya kerabat jauh kerajaan," ucapnya, menatap lekat mata biru seindah safir di depannya. Seakan saling menilik, menyelami satu sama lain.

Iris biru memutus tatap, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan kembali. Ada senyum usil tersemat di wajahnya, pada belokan pertama ia gunakan missdirection, mengecoh pemuda yang mengekorinya, lalu secepat kilat ia berlari.

Sejenak pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari sang pangeran tertegun, sosok kecil itu telah hilang dari jarak pandangnya. Tapi sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik, betul kan, putra mahkota atau kau kupanggil Kuroko Tetsuya..." rubinya berkilat-kilat.

:

:

tbc

:

:

Hello readers...

Kangen dengan fandom di ffn, jadi saia publish cerita ini, saia tidak berharap terlalu banyak tapi setidaknya saya masih ada di sini.

Sincere,

Mel~


	2. Chapter - 2

.**The Heirs Stories**

**2**

**:**

**:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

.

.

Dibalik perdu, bibir ranum tersenyum mendengarnya, "Hmm, apa kau berniat bermain-main denganku, bangsawan asing?" telinga putra mahkota mendengar langkah tegap itu menjauh.

Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke istanaku, batinnya. Ia menyusuri lorong rahasia dan tercepat menuju ke kediamannya, di istana putra mahkota.

Para dayang tengah mempersiapkan pakaian saat ia memasuki ruangan pribadinya, keningnya berkerut, mengapa meja makan masih bersih, tak ada satupun hidangan disajikan di sana.

Ia duduk di bantal di depan meja, namun tak lama kemudian dua orang utusan raja yang sudah menantinya menndekat, dengan ragu-ragu menghampirinya. Sebuah titah mendadak disampaikan.

Utusan itu meminta sang pangeran untuk hadir di istana utama, tempat ayahandanya memerintah, ada kunjungan dari kerajaan Rakuzan, dan sekarang akan diadakan santap malam bersama.

"Tetsuya-sama, pakaian anda sudah siap, mohon untuk memakainya," suara halus seorang dayang berlutut di sampingnya yang masih duduk. Sang pangeran hanya mengangguk.

Ia merentangkan tangannya, tiga orang dayang-dayang melepas pakaiannya, lalu membersihkan wajah rupawannya, juga tubuhnya, lalu memakaikan pakaian dalam berwarna putih, dilapisi kimono berwarna biru muda dan terakhir sehelai haori berwarna biru tua dengan tekstur timbul yang sedikit berkilau, memberikan kesan sangat elegan. Semua yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya begitu sempurna, sangat cocok dengan rambut dan iris biru cerahnya.

Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu dayang-dayang di ruangannya sangat memujanya, mereka membuat penampilannya begitu sempurna.

Rambut birunya disisir ke belakang, menampilkan raut wajah rupawannya. Terakhir seorang dayang menyemprotkan parfum beraroma manis kegemarannya. Parfum yang ia pesan khusus dari benua seberang lautan di ujung barat dunia.

Harum vanilla yang sangat khas, dari harumnya saja orang akan tahu siapa pemakainya. Harum ini yang telah banyak membuat para gadis jatuh cinta, bukan hanya wajah rupawannya, namun bau tubuh sang pangeran begitu menggoda.

Seorang pelayan lainnya berlutut, mengenakan kaos putih di kakinya lalu sepasang geta disodorkan.

Setengah jam berlalu dan sang pangeran pun telah siap untuk menghadiri jamuan santap malam. Beberapa pelayan mengiringi kepergiannya ke istana utama.

Di pelataran pria muda itu bertemu dengan bundanya yang juga diiringi beberapa pelayan.

"Semoga yang mulia permaisuri panjang umur dan kami-sama selalu melindungimu," sapanya penuh hormat, meski di hadapannya adalah bunda kandungnya, tetap saja etika dan tata kesopanan harus digunakan. Tuntutan protokoler kerajaan yang terlalu berlebihan, batinnya.

Begitu pula dengan bundanya, ia menatap sayang sang putra, kalau boleh ia ingin sekali memeluk remaja itu dalam rengkuhannya. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak diperkenankan bila berada di ruang publik, terakhir kali ia memperlakukan putranya penuh pelukan saat usianya dua belas tahun, setelah itu aturan istana harus ia patuhi.

"Salam pangeran, putra mahkota, selamat petang, semoga keberkahan selalu menyertaimu," doa tulus seorang ibu. Bagaimana pun di depannya adalah pemuda yang akan memegang kekuasaan negerinya, seorang manusia dengan darah setengah dewa, dari dirinya dan dewa matahari dari ayahandanya.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian dengan obrolan ringan sebelum memasuki aula tempat pertemuan makan malam.

Semua orang berdiri menyambut keluarga istana. Keduanya setengah membungkuk kepada para tamu dari negeri tetangga, lalu kepada raja Seirin yang menyambut dengan penuh suka cita, istri dan anaknya.

Setelah secara seremonial acara dibuka dengan sambutan-sambutan yang terasa sangat kaku, selanjutnya adalah acara bersantai. Protokoler istana menyerahkan waktu dan tempat kepada yang mulia raja Seirin dan Rakuzan.

Acara ramah tamah, yang tetap mengutamakan etika. Pangeran Tetsuya duduk berdampingan dengan bundanya, ia kini leluasa mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi ruangan, dan irisnya bertumbukan dengan iris merah di hadapannya.

'Hmm, bukankah orang itu yang ditemuinya di luar istana para selir?' Sedang apa dia di sana tadi, pemuda itu belum sempat bertanya. Tapi ia tidak tertarik memperpanjang masalah. Tetsuya tidak peduli.

Tadi kalau tidak salah pemuda itu diperkenalkan sebagai putra raja, hanya saja dia bukan putra mahkota, karena anak raja dan ratu kerajaan Rakuzan adalah seorang putri.

Menurut informasi pemuda berambut merah itu putra dari seorang selir yang lahir sebelum Putri Satsuki.

Putri cantik itu tengah duduk dengan elegan di depan Tetsuya. Mata sewarna sakura menatap kagum pangeran di depannya. Perlahan ia menyuapkan penganan dengan sumpit keemasan. Namun matanya seakan tak mau lepas dari pemuda rupawan yang duduk disamping ratu yang begitu cantik.

Aah...bila ditilik keduanya memiliki raut yang hampir sama - sama-sama mempesona dengan rambut dan iris besar sewarna langit musim semi.

Bibir sewarna coral membentuk seulas senyum, membuat gadis cantik di depannya menunduk dengan semu merah muda menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Putri itu tampak tersipu-sipu. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah. Lalu mengambil cangkir berisi teh hangat. Tampaknya ia kesulitan menelan makanan yang ia kunyah.

Kini acara lebih bebas lagi, diiringi alunan musik mereka bertukar cerita, dan para sosok muda diperkenankan untuk keluar dari ruangan yang mulai pengap karena aroma sake dan asap dari pipa-pipa yang menguarkan nikotin sisa pembakaran tembakau.

Kedua pemegang kekuasaan negara saling berbincang, sedangkan sang permaisuri setia menemani Raja Seirin berbincang.

"Apakah yang mulia pangeran tidak berkeberatan bila mengantarku berkeliling istananya yang cantik ini?" suara halus itu seperti sebuah alunan nada, permintaan yang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Dengan senang hati, yang mulia putri Satsuki, mari," jawab Tetsuya, tangannya terulur, membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Keduanya kemudian keluar dari aula, udara sejuk menyapa mereka, Tetsuya membantu sang putri merapatkan mantel bulu mink, sejenis musang dengan helaian bulu halus, yang melingkari bahu mungil. Mata lebar sang gadis tak mampu berkedip. Wajah rupawan di depannya benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati.

Lengan kurusnya melingkar manis di tangan Tetsuya, sang gadis menoleh, "nii-sama kau mau ikut kami berjalan-jalan, aku ingin melihat taman bunga dengan kolam jernih di sana," ucapnya seolah mengajak pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada tembok luar aula.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, "tidak, aku di sini saja," ucapnya lalu tegak berdiri, "berhati-hatilah, jangan pernah lengah," sambungnya sambil melirik putra mahkota Seirin.

"Kupastikan kau aman di istana kami, terutama disampingku," seakan memberi jaminan. Akashi Seijuurou - pangeran dari Rakuzan itu hanya mendengus.

.

Perlahan ia gerakkan kakinya melangkah, menapaki setapak menuju taman yang diterangi berpuluh lampion yang menggantung dari ujung ke ujung, membuat taman penuh bunga itu tampak bercahaya.

Mata merahnya menatap dua sosok yang tengah berdiri di atas jembatan kayu berbentuk lengkung, di atas kepala keduanya jajaran lampion menyala terang.

Kepala sang gadis bersandar pada bahu pemuda yang tingginya tak seberapa. Decihan tak sengaja keluar dari celah bibirnya. Tampak gadis itu mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan lelaki muda seakan takut kehilangan.

Sesaat kemudian mereka saling tatap, wajah mereka saling terpaku, jarak dikikis, hanya tinggal sepuluh senti sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Sraaat! Sebuah panah kecil menancap tak jauh dari jemari Tetsuya yang memegang sisi jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

Satsuki memekik karena kaget, mengundang beberapa peajurit yang tengah berjaga tak jauh dari sana memburu dua pewaris tahta.

Panah itu hanya sejengkal panjangnya namun mengagetkan kedua dua sosok yang tengah menikmati suasana. Tetsuya menarik tubuh Satsuki ke belakang tubuhnya, membentengi sosok cantik itu dari penyerang misterius.

"Kau tidak apa, Satsuki-san?" tubuh gadis itu tampak sedikit bergetar, lalu tiba-tiba saja tubuh itu rapat dengan tubuh Tetsuya, gadis itu memeluknya erat. "Aku takut pangeran, tolong lindungi aku," kedua lengannya semakin kuat memeluk tubuh sempurna Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya sama, apa yang terjadi? mengapa ada anak panah di sini?" pria tinggi itu memeriksa senjata yang bila mengenai tubuh bisa membuat luka, apalagi bila mengenai jantung, belum lagi bila beracun.

"Sepertinya ada penyusup yang masuk ke istana kita, pangeran, aku akan menyelidikinya," ucap prajurit berpangkat tinggi itu.

"Aku tak ingin ada keributan, terutama saat sedang ada tamu, kerjakan investigasinya secara diam-diam," perintah putra mahkota, yang dibalas dengan bungkukan takzim.

"Sebaiknya kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini, sepertinya benar dugaan nii-sanmu di sini tidak aman," Tetsuya melepaskan pelukan sang putri, lalu menggenggam tangannya membimbing menyusuri kembali setapak menuju ruang aula.

Seijuurou menatap tempat kosong, dimana tadi sosok adik satu ayahnya dan pangeran Seirin berdiri, berpelukan. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Jangan pernah berani mengambil milikku!" desisnya berbahaya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.


	3. Chapter - 3

**The Heirs Stories**

**3**

**:**

**:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story by Mel

.

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

:

:

Malam semakin larut, lampu-lampu di luar tembok istana hanya tinggal kelap kelip kecil. Penghuni kota Seirin mulai beranjak ke peraduan, sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat setelah seharian beraktifitas, me-_refresh_ diri untuk kegiatan esok hari. Beberapa lelaki dewasa berjalan dengan membawa lampu minyak dan tongkat, menjaga keamanan di sekitar rumah penduduk, sesekali tongkat mereka pukulkan pada setapak di depan rumah-rumah. Menandakan keberadaan mereka. Berpatroli menjelajah dalam hening malam.

Begitu pula di dalam istana Seirin, suasana berangsur sepi, tuan rumah dan tamu kenegaraan sudah menempati bilik-bilik mewah untuk merebahkan diri. Menghilangkan penat, meluruhkan letih karena tubuh-tubuh yang sejak tadi dipaksa untuk selalu dalam performa terbaik. Terutama karena etika dan protokoler yang mengatur segala tingkah mereka.

Petugas berseragam lengkap dengan senjata bergantian berjaga, di setiap pos pasti ada dua -tiga orang siaga mengawasi wilayah kekuasaan yang merupakan teritori mereka, bukan hal yang aneh ketika kantuk datang, maka mereka akan meregangkan tubuh, bahkan berjalan untuk sekedar menjaga diri mereka dari keinginan untuk memejamkan mata.

Bangunan mewah dan elegan dihiasi taman-taman bunga tampak menghitam, hanya sedikit cahaya yang menunjukkan bangunan serupa deretan kastil. Tapi jangan remehkan mata para pengawal Seirin yang menjaga wilayah itu. Semua sudah hapal di luar kepala tentang letak masing-masing bangunan dan pemiliknya.

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari istimewa ketika kerajaan besar tetangga berkunjung untuk lawatan kenegaraan. Kerajaan sebesar Rakuzan telah dengan senang hati berkunjung bahkan menginap di wilayah negeri yang luasnya hanya seperempat dari Kerajaan Rakuzan. Kecantikan Seirin memang tidak dapat ditolak oleh siapapun. Tidak saja keluarga kerajaannya, tetapi alam yang dimilikinya benar-benar membuat kerajaan besar saja merasa iri.

Sebelum hari beranjak tua, Ratu Seirin sudah menitahkan para pelayan kepercayaannya menyiapkan sebuah tempat yang luas dan nyaman untuk ditempati tamunya beristirahat. Bangunan paviliun serupa kastil dengan kamar-kamar yang ditata dengan apik, khusus tempat tamu kenegaraan menginap.

Bangunan merah itu berada diantara aula dan istana putra mahkota. Kini para petinggi Rakuzan telah menempati ruang peristirahatan masing-masing, besok seperti yang telah direncanakan dan disepakati akan diadakan kegiatan berburu di hutan milik Seirin.

Hutan yang masih banyak dihuni dengan hewan buruan, tetapi masyarakat negeri Seirin tidak diijinkan berburu di hutan itu, karena semua hewan dilindungi dan merupakan milik kerajaan, dan lagi Seirin adalah negeri yang makmur, kebutuhan penduduknya terutama dalam hal pangan sebagian besar telah dipenuhi pemerintahnya.

.

.

Para prajurit ditempatkan di beberapa tempat sekitar paviliun sebagai penjaga. Semuanya hening.

Ada langkah kaki yang nyaris tak terdengar, melintas di ruang tengah yang tampak lengang. Sosok tegap membuka salah satu pintu dengan bahan serupa kertas tebal berhiaskan bunga peony, ia berjalan mendekati peraduan, lembaran kain tipis kelambu menjulur dari atas dipan mewah menutup area tempat sesosok gadis cantik tengah bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut bulu angsa yang dilapisi katun terbaik bersulamkan mekarnya bunga sakura.

Kelambu disibakkan.

Rambut panjangnya tampak tergerai membingkai wajah cantik sang putri. Adik satu ayahnya.

Lelaki itu menatap tubuh molek yang tengah berbaring, nafasnya teratur menandakan pulas tidurnya, pangeran itu menatap dengan liar, mata rubinya berkilat-kilat. Gaun tidur berwarna putih tipis menerawang, menyamarkan sebentuk tubuh sintal, gaun tidur yang hanya menutup setengah buah dadanya hanya ada tali kecil yang tersampir dibahu berkulit putih lembut. Bibir pemuda itu membentuk garis. Setelah cukup puas ia menatap gadis itu, kakinya melangkah hendak ke keluar.

"Sei-nii sama..." sebuah bisikan terdengar lirih sedikit menggoda, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidurlah Satsuki!" perintahnya, sedikit kepalanya menoleh tanpa menatap si pemanggil nama.

"Apa kau akan menemaniku tidur? Aku kesepian tidur di kamar sebesar ini," rajuknya, gadis cantik itu bangkit, duduk pada tepi kasur empuk menyibak selimut yang menutup setengah tubuhnya. Andai pemuda itu berbalik tentu ia akan mendapati adik satu ayahnya dalam busana yang sangat terbuka, gaun tidurnya tidak cukup menutup tubuh moleknya, bahkan kedua buah putingnya tampak tersembul, hanya lembaran merah muda - surainya yang sebagian menutup areal bergunung itu.

"Tidak, kembalilah tidur!" kaki jenjang Seijuurou melanjutkan langkah tertundanya keluar kamar.

Sang putri hanya bisa mengerang, selalu saja pemuda tampan itu menolaknya. 'Apa aku kurang cantik? kurang molek? kurang wangi? kenapa kau tidak pernah tergoda padaku Seijuurou?' jeritnya teredam bantal. Ia masih punya otak untuk tidak lantang berteriak menarik perhatian orang lain, terutama para penjaga yang berada di luar ruangannya.

Ia hempaskan tubuhnya, membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya bergoyang. Ia tidak peduli. Tangan berjari lentik menelusur tubuhnya sendiri, gunung - lembah, membuat suara desahan diantara gigitan bibirnya sendiri. Ia butuh sentuhan malam ini.

"Yang mulia pangeran Seijuurou, apakah ada yang tidak beres?" tanya seorang prajurit yang memergokinya keluar dari kamar tidur putri Satsuki, suara prajurit itu lirih, takut membangunkan keluarga kerajaan Rakuzan lain yang tengah beristirahat.

Pemuda berambut merah terang menggeleng, "tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya memeriksa keadaan putri saja, sebelumnya aku juga dari ruang yang mulia raja, semuanya dalam keadaan aman," ujarnya tegas walau sedikit merendahkan suaranya. Prajurit itu hanya mengangguk sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Para prajurit tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyangsikan pernyataan Pangeran Seijuurou.

Langkahnya terus diayun melewati pintu kembar, keluar bangunan besar yang menjadi tempatnya menginap. Saat dirinya berada di teras beberapa prajurit jaga sigap berdiri lalu membungkuk saat sosok tegapnya melewati mereka.

Kini ia menyusuri setapak diantara taman yang diterangi beberapa lampion dan lampu minyak dengan tiang-tiang besi berwarna putih, tampak di depan sana beberapa prajurit Seirin tampak siaga di depan istana putra mahkota.

Langkahnya menjadi kelebatan bayangan, terlindung sisi gelap bangunan tinggi, ia masih saja menelusur setapak, sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan arah lainnya, tak ingin tertangkap tengah mengendap-endap di dalam istana Seirin.

Sebetulnya sebagai keluarga tamu istana Seirin sah-sah saja jika ingin berjalan-jalan, namun ia malas bila harus berhadapan dengan prajurit Seirin yang kemudian akan menanyainya macam-macam. Apalagi ini sudah terlalu larut dan di luar tempat yang telah disediakan Ibu Ratu Seirin.

Dengan lihainya ia melesat, melewati tembok, lalu melompat tinggi hingga mendarat di atas genting tanpa menimbulkan suara, ilmu meringankan tubuh telah dikuasai dengan sempurna, ia kembali mengendap lalu menelisik setiap sudut.

Mencoba membuka bilah jendela, tampaknya ia beruntung sepasang jendela kaca tidak terkunci memudahkannya masuk ke dalam istana putra mahkota. Hanya dengan satu lompatan ringan ia sudah berada di dalam.

Langkahnya sangat hati-hati, pakaiannya yang tergolong gelap, menyamarkan eksistensinya di seluruh ruangan yang saat ini temaram. Dua penjaga tampak terlelap di samping kiri kanan pintu kamar putra mahkota. Ia hanya perlu menyelinap, dan sampailah di dalam sebuah kamar tidur yang besar.

Matanya lekat menatap wajah rupawan yang diterpa sinar bulan yang menerobos dari celah jendela kamar. Ada kerinduan saat wajah sempurna itu masuk dalam pandangan matanya.

Seijuurou tidak dapat menolak pesona yang terpancar dari wajah tidur sang putra mahkota Seirin, matanya tak mampu beralih selain dari wajah itu.

Tangannya diangkat, jemarinya membelai helaian halus biru muda yang tergerai lepas. Sebuah pisau kecil ia keluarkan lalu sejumput rambut biru ia potong dimasukkannya kedalam kantung kain dari satin berwarna merah, menarik tali kecil dan menyimpulkannya, lalu menyisipkan pada obi yang melilit abdomennya.

Lama ia berlutut di samping tempat berbaring pangeran Tetsuya, menatap tanpa keinginan mengalihkan direksi matanya. Kini jemarinya menelusuri wajah pucat. Lalu ia kecup bibir merah yang setengah terbuka.

"Hmm...mmm…" suara kecil Tetsuya menyadarkannya, kepala bersurai biru itu membalikkan badannya masih pulas dalam tidur. Seijuurou hanya menelengkan kepala memperhatikan setiap gerakan kecil yang membuat bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

Suara kokok ayam jantan dikejauhan membuatnya tersadar, ia harus segera meninggalkan kamar itu, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya, dengan khidmat mengecup puncak kepala Tetsuya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi," bisiknya.

::

::

tbc

::

::


	4. Chapter - 4

**T****he Heirs Stories**

**4**

**:**

**:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

**:**

:

Fajar di ufuk timur mulai menyingsing, geliatkan kehidupan yang sebelumnya nampak terlelap

Seorang pemuda masih saja duduk pada tatami, bersandar pada dinding kamar berlapis kertas berwarna putih. Sama sekali tidak tidur. Bahkan dia baru beberapa saat saja sampai ke bilik pinjamannya.

Kakinya berbalut hakama hitam, sebelah lututnya ditekuk, menjadi tumpuan sikunya. Mata memejam seperti ayam di petang hari. Pikirannya mengembara pada sesaat lalu. Ia mengeluarkan kantung merah kecil dari lipatan kain obi, tanpa membuka tali pengikat harumnya menguar dari celah serat kain. Wangi manis dari sejumput rambut putra mahkota Seirin.

.

.

.

Perburuan diperkirakan akan berjalan meriah, kuda-kuda berderap ditunggangi tubuh-tubuh dalam balutan baju para ksatria, baik para pria anggota monarki maupun pada prajurit, semua tampak jantan dan perkasa.

Setiba di lokasi mereka tambatkan kuda-kuda gagah pada batang kayu yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya - jauh dari arena berburu, khawatir ringkikannya mengusir hewan buruan.

Beberapa prajurit mulai melepaskan anjing-anjing terlatih yang sejak tadi dikekang dengan rantai dan tali kulit, bertugas sebagai petunjuk arah dengan mengendus bau hewan buruan.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak menyukai kegiatan ini, ia yang mewarisi sifat bundanya yang penyayang selalu tidak tega melihat hewan yang menjadi korban buruan, tubuh binatang yang menjadi incaran akan ditancapi panah, lalu ambruk dalam keadaan yang membuatnya miris. Pengalaman masa lalu yang membuatnya enggan mengikuti kegiatan ini.

Bayangan itu kembali memenuhi benaknya, saat ayahandanya dan paman Mayuzumi berseru dengan bangga karena berhasil membuat ambruk seekor rusa betina dengan anak-anak panah mereka tertancap kokoh pada tubuhnya, Tetsuya kecil melihat mata lebar rusa itu meneteskan air, tak lama kemudian kepala rusa itu terkulai dengan lenguhan lirih dari mulutnya, lalu dari balik semak-semak muncul seekor rusa kecil kepalanya dibentur-benturkan pada kepala sang induk, seolah membangunkannya. Namun induk rusa itu bergeming, mata bening anak rusa itu berair.

"Ayah aku akan memelihara anak rusa ini, kasihan ia tidak punya induk lagi," mata bulat biru pun ikut meneteskan air mata, saat itu usianya masih enam tahun.

"Kau tidak ikut berburu pangeran?" Suara halus putri Satsuki membuatnya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu kepala berhelai biru digelengkan.

"Tadi aku lihat Sei-nii sama sedang membidik seekor rusa," ada nada bangga pada ucapan sang putri. Tetsuya terpaksa memamerkan senyum tipisnya, ia menaiki kuda yang masih belum ditambatkan, tali kekangnya masih ia genggam sedari tadi ketika sampai di tempat ini.

"Kau mau pergi, Tetsu-san?" tanya Satsuki, mata cantiknya berkedip-kedip.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan," ucapnya, tubuh mungil itu sudah tegap menunggangi kuda berwarna hitam.

"Aah ijinkan aku untuk ikut denganmu, rasanya aku mulai bosan di sini," padahal mereka baru beberapa saat saja tiba di tempat ini, dengan lincah ia menaiki kudanya.

Keduanya menjauh dari arena berburu, tanpa menyadari ada tatapan marah dari sepasang iris berwarna rubi.

Putra dan putri mahkota berbeda kerajaan itu melambatkan derap kudanya saat sampai di tepi sebuah telaga. Tidak terlalu besar, tetapi airnya begitu jernih, terlihat dangkal karena dasar berupa bebatuan tampak dari permukaan. Pepohonan di tepian memberikan bayangan di atas jerniahnya air membuat suasana di tempat itu lebih sejuk.

Kedua bola mata Satsuki membulat, ia segera turun dari kudanya, melepaskan sepatu boot, membuka pakaian luar dan menyampirkannya di atas batu besar di tepi danau, lalu tanpa sungkan mencelupkan kakinya di air danau yang dingin.

"Ini sangat sejuk, Tetsu-san," ia meraup air dengan tangannya lalu mengucurkannya, air itu tampak berkilauan, lalu ia menyipratkannya ke arah Tetsuya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar keduanya telah basah kuyup. Tetapi mereka tak peduli, tawa keduanya terdengar nyaring diantara gemericik air, gemerisik dedaunan dan desau angin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, seekor kuda tegap berdiri dengan sesosok pemuda tampan memegang kendalinya. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi sepasang manusia yang tengah bersenang-senang, saling mencipratkan air. Pegangan pada tali kekang menguat. Giginya berderit.

"Tetsu-san, a aku mulai kedinginan," ucap si gadis gemetar, giginya gemeletuk, tubuhnya mendekati sang pangeran, tangan langsing menggapai tangan Tetsuya. Pemuda itu membimbingnya keluar dari air telaga yang tampak keruh. Partikel lumpur menodai beningnya yang sedari tadi dijajah dua orang berparas sempurna.

Tangan putih itu akan memeluk tubuh Tetsuya ketika derap kaki kuda terdengar.

"Nii-sama..." ucapnya, bibir semerah ceri bergetar menahan rasa dingin, Seijuurou turun, lalu menyelimuti tubuh kecil adik satu ayahnya, Tetsuya hanya tersenyum menatap gadis itu yang tengah dililit selimut tebal.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membawanya ke sini dan lupa waktu saat bermain air, hingga tuan putri kedinginan," ucap Tetsuya yang menuai delikan dingin.

Seijuurou segera membuat api unggun setelah mengumpulkan dahan dan daun kering. "Terimakasih sudah membuatnya hangat," ucap Tetsuya tulus, ia menatap putri Satsuki lebih tenang sekarang, gemeletuk giginya sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk. Tangannya sibuk menata api unggun, api merah seakan menari-nari.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Apa pakaianmu sudah kering?" Ada nada khawatir dari ucapan Tetsuya.

"Y ya Tetsu-san, aku merasa lebih baik, sekarang aku lebih hangat," senyum cantik bibir merah delima merekah.

Senja perlahan turun, langit perlahan berganti warna.

Tapi ketiganya tampak bergeming.

"Lebih baik dia dibangunkan, aku tak ingin kemalaman di sini." ujar Seijuurou, matanya melihat sekilas tubuh molek yang kepalanya bersandar di bahu Tetsuya, gadis itu tengah terlelap.

Tetsuya menepuk lengan yang melingkar di tangannya. Membangunkan.

"Satsuki-san bangunlah sudah waktunya kita pulang," kepala itu bergerak sedikit lalu mendongak.

"Tetsu-san..." ucapnya lirih. "Ijinkan aku berkuda denganmu, aku takut jatuh," suaranya terdengar parau."Kau berkuda denganku saja!" perintah Seijuurou, nadanya dingin. Tetsuya hanya menarik kedua bibirnya.

Seijuurou menarik lengan Satsuki agar beranjak dari duduknya yang masih bersandar pada lengan Tetsuya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menunggangi kudanya terlebih dahulu, tangannya terulur dalam sekali tarikan tubuh sintal Satsuki sudah duduk di depannya, menunggangi kuda putih.

Tetsuya hanya membantu sekadarnya, ia malas ditatap dingin mata beriris tajam.

Beriringan mereka menuju sekumpulan tenda tempat raja Seirin dan Rakuzan bermalam. Penjagaan tampak sangat ketat.

Tenda untuk para pangeran dan putri dari dua kerajaan tampak berjauhan masing-masing di kelilingi tenda para prajurit.

"Tetsu-san, aku ingin mengunjungi tendamu," sesaat kakinya menjejak tanah turun dari pelana kuda. Matanya tampak memohon diterangi cahaya obor yang dibawa prajurit.

"Tidak tuan putri, hari sudah larut, besok kita pasti masih bertemu. Mata lebarnya menangkap sosok tegap yang masih menunggangi kuda. Sepertinya masih menatapnya tajam.

Saat bibir mungil putri Rakuzan itu akan merajuk, sang kakak menukasnya, "cepat ke tendamu, Satsuki!" perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah. Wajah cantik itu merengut. "Nii-sama, aku ingin ke tempat Tetsu-san sebentar saja," mohon gadis itu. Lengannya sudah membelit lengan Tetsuya.

Pangeran berambut biru hanya membelalakan matanya, semantara Seijuurou menatap tidak suka. Ia segera turun dari kudanya dan mengekori keduanya.

Mata merah menatapnya tajam.

Para prajurit membungkuk saat ketiganya melintas, tiga sosok istimewa. membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya kagum.

Dari tenda sang raja Seirin terdengar suara dua petinggi negara, mereka sedang tertawa. Beberapa meter kemudian mereka sampai di tempat putra mahkota. Lampu menerangi di ruang kecil itu, terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini!" seru sang gadis, ia mendudukan dirinya di futon tebal yang sudah digelar, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Satsuki! Kau tidak boleh -" ucapannya dipotong. "Tidak apa Seijuurou-san, tuan putri mungkin kelelahan," ujar Tetsuya lembut, membuat tatapan pemuda di depannya itu kian menusuk. Tapi iris biru muda mencoba abai.

"Tidurlah disampingku, Tetsu-san!" menepuk futon setelah tubuhnya digeser membuat ruang yanv cukup, mata berwarna sakura menatap sayu berharap permintaannya dipenuhi.

"Tidak, aku akan ada di luar saja menjagamu," Tetsuya beranjak keluar ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat dari kain tebal.

"Kau boleh tinggal di dalam bersamanya, menjaganya," ucap Tetsuya saat melewati Seijuurou, yang hanya mengernyitkan kening sambil menatap sosok mungil itu menyibakkan terpal bermotif - akses keluar masuk - lalu sosok itu hilang.

:

:

tbc

:

:


	5. Chapter - 5

**The ****Heirs Stories**

**5**

**:**

**:**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

:

:

Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tenda tempat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tapi itu hanya baru sebatas tempat yang diperuntukan khusus baginya, sama sekali belum ia gunakan, di dalamnya ada dua orang tamu yang menempati ruang segi empat miliknya.

Dua orang anggota kerajaan tetangga yang mengikuti acara perburuan hewan di hutan milik Seirin. Pangeran dan putri mahkota dari kerajaan Rakuzan.

Sang putri menjajah futon miliknya, terlebih mengajak pemuda itu bergabung di atas lapisan hangat, membaringkan tubuh bersama sosok berpostur molek. Kalau itu orang lain mungkin sudah dengan senang hati menerima tawarannya, tidur diatas futon dalam selimut yang sama dengan seorang gadis cantik, pewaris tahta pula. Tapi jangan salah, gadis itu hanya menawarkan dirinya pada orang yang sepadan, dan ia sukai saja.

Sedangkan satu orang lagi seakan mengawasi setiap geraknya, membuat Tetsuya jengah. Wajah boleh jadi sangat tampan, namun aura yang mengelilingnya sungguh membuat Tetsuya tak nyaman.

Ia pikir lebih baik bila keluar dari sana. Menghirup udara lembab hutan beraroma lumut lebih menjadi pilihan daripada berada di tenda yang beraura suram.

Biar saja tenda itu dihuni pangeran dan putri mahkota kerajaan Rakuzan, ia bisa meminta pengawalnya menyiapkan tempat lain. Hanya dengan satu kalimat saja, titahnya pasti akan segera dilaksanakan.

Angin malam menerpa wajahnya saat ini, di sekelilingnya tampak tanah datar luas namun sama sekali tidak lapang, karena bangunan sementara dari bahan terpal tebal berusuk metal tampak berserak, bila dihitung dengan teliti ada dua puluh empat tenda yang berdiri, abaikan bentuk dan besar atau kecilnya, ditambah beberapa bilik tempat membersihkan diri. Semua memantulkan sinar dari obor-obor yang dipasang di beberapa titik.

Sinar membias dari dalam tenda yang sedari sore sudah bertuan, dua yang terbesar milik Raja Seirin dan Rakuzan. Tetsuya hanya menatapnya tanpa bermaksud mengunjungi salah satunya. Dan seperti kebiasaannya ia hanya menyusuri, mengamati lapangan itu, memperhatikan sosok-sosok yang hadir di sana.

Tidak ada kesan sunyi, para prajurit pengawal itu sepertinya tengah melalukan berbagai aktifitas, mereka bergerombol mengasah pedang, meruncingkan ujung anak panah, mengikat erat tali busur, sementara yang lainnya sibuk dengan calon pengisi perut. Menguliti hewan hasil buruan yang akan disantap. Bumbu menguarkan wangi rempah yang khas, diantara mereka tentunya ada koki istana yang meraciknya. Sebagian prajurit lainnya berjaga, menjamin keamanan.

Saat Tetsuya melewati bilik tempat mencuci tubuh, beberapa pengawal mempersilakannya untuk masuk. Bila saja junjungan mereka berkenan membasuh diri.

Baskom-baskom penuh air bening memantulkan cahaya api dari batang-batang kayu berujung obor. Tempat itu khusus untuk para petinggi membasuh raga.

Tangannya meraup air, mengusapkannya pada wajah putih, membersihkan kulitnya dari noda dan debu. Air hangat suam-suam kuku meresap melalui pori-porinya. Tumpukan handuk sudah tersedia disudut, diambilnya satu.

Kini ia melangkah ke arah api unggun besar yang terletak di tengah area perkemahan. Api menyala, sesekali terdengar gemeretak kayu bakar regas.

Beberapa prajurit nampak menghangatkan tubuh. Sosok kecil itu memilih tempat yang tidak mencolok - mencolok sekalipun ia tidak mudah ketahui kehadirannya. Mata lebar itu menatap api yang yang seolah tersembur dari batang-batang kayu. Hangat menerpa tubuhnya.

Uaran harum gurih menghinggapi ujung-ujung hidung di sekitaran unggun, bahkan menyeruak seantero perkemahan, di atas api dengan bilah-bilah kayu bakar ada seekor rusa tanpa kepala, dua pasang kakinya terikat pada sebatang besi, hasil buruan tadi siang tampak dipanggang. Tapi pemuda itu tidak tertarik menyantapnya, tidak seperti para prajurit yang mengerumuni, bergantian merobek daging matang kecoklatan untuk dilahap. Bagian terbaiknya pasti sudah dipersiapkan untuk santap malam dua keluarga kerajaan.

Hidung mancung Tetsuya terpapar wangi daging bakar, bahkan perutnya bereraksi mengaumkan bunyi. Tapi dia hanya diam saja, ia akan lebih memilih menyantap sebutir apel daripada hewan hasil buruan. Dia hanya tidak tega.

Tanpa disadari sesosok bayangan berkelebat, mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Andai saja ada yang mengamati pasti bisa dilihat tubuh tersamar bayangan itu mendekati sang putra mahkota. Namun nyatanya tak seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

Hingga di titik tempatnya berdiri sosok itu melempar selembar jubah melambari tubuh mungilnya, otomatis kepala biru menengok ke kiri ke kanan, lalu belakang, seiring tubuhnya berbalik, berdiri menelisik seluruh area yang terjangkau matanya, namun tak seorang pun di sana, yang ada hanya lorong gelap.

Jubah berwarna gelap itu membungkus tubuh mungilnya, menghangatkan punggung yang tersapu angin.

"Siapa kau, mengapa kau tahu aku sedang kedinginan, tunjukkan dirimu!" Lirih Tetsuya berucap. Lengannya mengeratkan helai kain tebal di tubuhnya. Namun tak ada satu pun yang muncul, hanya ada desau angin dan gemerisik dedaunan.

Sementara di sebuah dahan terlindung gelapnya lembaran daun, beberapa meter di atas tanah seulas senyum tertoreh. Senang bisa memberikan kehangatan walaupun bukan langsung dari lengannya. Ia memperhatikan sosok rupawan yang kembali mendudukan dirinya menghadap unggun yang nyalanya tetap berkobar besar.

Hanya sekejap. Senyum berubah menjadi seringai sinis.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya merasakan sebuah tangan merangkulnya. Lalu bahunya kini menopang dagu lancip seseorang.

"Kenapa Tetsu-san tidak tidur, aku menunggumu di tenda," ucapnya setengah merajuk.

Para prajurit menunduk dan menyingkir dari sana, ketika menyadari dua orang pewaris tahta tengah menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Sebaiknya, tuan putri segera memasuki tenda, angin malam tidak baik untukmu!" ucapnya pelan. Tetsuya dapat mencium wangi tubuh gadis cantik itu.

Kepala bersurai merah muda ditutupi hoodie menggeleng, menolak.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku, tidur denganku!" ucapnya setengah merajuk. Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Mana mungkin aku tidur dengan seorang gadis dalam sebuah tenda,' batinnya. Walaupun hanya untuk menjaganya, Tetsuya membiarkan tangan langsing membelit lengannya.

"Pangeranku, apa kau tidak tertarik tidur denganku, menghangatkan malam yang dingin seperti ini?" kalimat nakal yang bisa mengusik ketenangan sesorang pria.

"Satsuki, aku akan mengantarmu ke tenda!" suara familiar memecah sunyi. Keduanya menoleh ke arah belakang. Menatap pria yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Nii-sama, aku hanya ingin dengan Tetsu-san saja," tapi mata merah menatap tajam membuat gadis itu mengkerut.

"Sebaiknya turuti kakakmu, tuan putri, tidak baik berada di luar pada tengah malam seperti ini," wajah cantik itu tampak kecewa. Ia menatap raut rupawan Tetsuya seakan memintanya mengijinkan untuk bisa terus dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Tetsuya bangkit dari duduknya, otomatis membuat tubuh gadis itu berdiri, lengannya masih saja bergelayut.

"Seijuurou-san, sebaiknya antarkan tuan putri ke tendanya," ia menoleh pada pangeran Rakuzan, Tetsuya membuka jubah yang entah milik siapa lalu menyampirkannya pada tubuh mungil sang putri.

Mata seindah petal sakura tak lepas dari wajah yang tengah membungkus tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pelukan pangeran Seirin.

"Aku tak mau jauh darimu," ucapnya penuh perasaan. Membuat dua pasang mata membelalak.

"Kau harus segera isrirahat di tendamu Satsuki-san," Tetsuya tertawa kecil sambil mendorong perlahan tubuh yang menempel padanya. "Jangan sampai kau sakit," Diusapnya kepala yang tertutup hoodie.

"Ayo Satsuki!" Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya. Tetsuya tersenyum, mengangguk saat gadis itu hendak meninggalkannya dengan berat hati.

Seperti seseorang yang hendak meninggalkan kekasihnya pergi jauh. Mata sewarna sakura berair, atau malah seperti seorang gadis yang dilarang menemui kekasihnya.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala, ia tahu siapapun pastinya beruntung dicintai gadis yang sangat mempesona seperti putri Rakuzan, apalagi mempunyai kedudukan sangat tinggi.

Tetsuya memasuki tenda, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya pada futon yang masih menguarkan harum Satsuki. Parfum manis yang menggelitik hidungnya. Tapi ia abaikan. Entah mengapa ia merasa hangat, apakah karena selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, atau perapian kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring memberi sedikit cahaya terang, namun sinarnya tidak menyentuh sudut-sudut gelap, ketika mengecilkan apinya .

Tak lama matanya berat mengantarkan ke alam mimpi. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau seseorang menemani tidur lelapnya. Menjaganya, bahkan hanya dari seekor nyamuk yang akan menggigit pipi halusnya.

Tatapan penuh kasih yang tidak pernah Tetsuya tahu. Sosok yang hanya diam itu seolah membuatnya merasa tidak sendiri di dalam tenda itu.

Ada nafas lain yang membuatnya nyaman, 'barangkali karena banyak prajurit yang berjaga di luar,' pikir Tetsuya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

**:**

**:**

**tbc**

:

:


	6. Chapter - 6

**The ****Heirs Stories**

**6**

**:**

**:**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

:

:

Pagi menjelang, suara ayam hutan jantan terdengar lamat bersahutan, membangunkan sebagian penghuni tenda yang terlelap.

Tubuh dalam balutan selimut tebal menggeliat, walaupun futon yang ditidurinya empuk, tapi ini tak senyaman di kamar pribadinya di istana. Mata memicing ke arah terpal yang sedikit membuka, "apa barusan seseorang keluar dari tendaku?" gumamnya, hari masih gelap hingga irisnya tak bisa awas melihat, ditambah rasa ngantuk yang masih menggelayuti kedua kelopak matanya.

Pemuda mungil itu menggulingkan tubuhnya kearah lain, ia menghela nafas. Tadi malam konversasinya dengan Akashi Satsuki seakan diputar ulang, membuatnya mengusap kasar sebelah wajah datar. Ia patut mengacungkan jempol pada gadis yang sudah berani menyatakan perasaannya, namun ia juga kesal karena sebenarnya ia belum bisa menerima ini semua.

Saat itu Satsuki menggelayutkan lengannya di depan api unggun yang berkobar, diiringi sesekali gemeretak kayu bakar kering regas, gadis itu berceloteh setelah menanyakan mengapa Tetsuya menolak tidur dengannya. Kuroko Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu menawarinya tidur bersama, apakah setelah itu ada cerita lanjutan yang yang lebih intim selain memejamkan mata bersama? Kembali helaian biru menggelang. Tidak! Tidak mau! erangnya. Lalu meluncurlah perkataan Satsuki yang seringan kapas, tapi membuatnya seperti ditimpa baru besar, atau malah melesakannya ke dalam lumpur.

.

"Tetsu-kun, aku akan meminta ayahanda menjodohkan kita, aku tahu beliau pasti setuju," sufiks berganti membuat Tetsuya sedikit kaget, tapi seperti biasa ia meng-_cover_ wajahnya dengan topeng datar. Mata sewarna sakura berkedip-kedip, menunggu konfirmasi, menatap dua _orbs_ langit yang teduh. Gadis itu benar-benar tengah jatuh cinta.

"Apa kita tidak terlalu muda untuk itu, tuan putri?" suara Tetsuya terdengar tenang. Pemuda itu masih belum berpikir untuk memiliki cerita cinta yang akan terjalin dengan seseorang, ia masih belum ingin terikat, bahkan pada seorang gadis yang menjadi pujaan semua orang.

"T tapi Tetsu-kun, aku mau kau jadi kekasihku, pangeranku, kau tahu aku selalu mengkhayalkanmu menunggangi kuda putih, menjumpaiku di bawah balkon kamarku, bukankah itu sangat romantis?" ucapnya kelewat jujur, matanya berkedip-kedip genit.

Gadis itu mendengar tawa lembut Tetsuya, ia rasakan tangan pemuda itu membelai kepalanya.

"Tapi bukankah Raja Rakuzan sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putra mahkota Teiko? Semua orang sudah tahu akan hal itu," gadis menunduk lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya ingin Tetsu-kun saja," ucapnya datar menahan beban hatinya.

"Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya secara sepihak, _my princess_," ucap Tetsuya, menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Asalkan Tetsu-kun bersedia, aku bisa meminta ayah membatalkan perjodohan itu!" ada buliran bening pada sudut mata sang putri.  
'Tetsu-kun selalu baik padaku, apakah salah kalau aku mengharapkan cintanya?' batinnya lirih, walaupun secara fisik tidak setinggi tunangannya, juga tidak segagah tubuh kakaknya, yang sering ia khayalkan sebelum tidur malamnya. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya yang lembut sudah berkali-kali membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Satsuki-san yang aku tahu pangeran Shuuzou sangat menyukaimu, aku tak mungkin mengambilmu darinya, dan aku sangat menyukaimu-" suaranya sangat tenang, mata gadis itu membulat sebelum bibirnya merah mengeluarkan suara, "- seperti adikku sendiri," membuat bibir Satsuki langsung mengatup. Dua jajar gigitnya berderit.

"Kau menganggapku sebagai adikmu?" suara gadis itu bergetar, "- hanya adik?"  
Kepala berambut biru mengangguk. Mantap. Senyum manis tersemat di wajah datarnya.

Senyum yang membuat hati gadis itu jatuh cinta.

"Mengapa hanya adik, Tetsu-kun, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku!" rajuknya. Kembali kepala biru itu menggeleng.

"Akan menyenangkan bila kau menjadi adikku," kedua tangan gadis itu digenggam, minta untuk dimengerti. Rasa sayang berbeda dengan dengan cinta, Tetsuya menyayangi Satsuki.

"Tapi, tapi aku tidak menyukai Shuuzou dan sepertinya dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, Tetsu-kun," ucap gadis itu, seolah tengah mengadu.

.

.

Alisnya bertaut kepalan tangannya membulat, saat tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan dua penguasa negeri bersahabat. Ia merasa sesak, udara seolah beku susah sekali ia hisap.

Bila saja ia mempunyai keberanian ia ingin menerobos masuk, dan berteriak di depan dua wajah berwibawa pemimpin dua negeri bertetangga.

Menentang perjodohan itu!

Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus bisa menggagalkan ikatan yang direncanakan akan dijalin antara adik seayahnya dengan putra mahkota Seirin.

Bukankah ayahnya sudah menjodohkan gadis itu dengan pangeran dari Teiko? Apa ayahnya akan membatalkannya? Susah payah ia membujuk Nijimura Shuuzou agar menyukai adiknya. Perjuangan yang dilakukannya akhirnya membuahkan hasil, sebuah acara pertunangan yang mewah, mengakhiri upayanya menyatukan dua orang, adiknya dan sahabatnya.

Ia bahkan menjanjikan sebagian wilayahnya yang berbatasan dengan Teiko untuk dimiliki Pangeran Nijimura.

Bagaimana ini? rutuknya. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar. Kalau bisa ingin membunuh dua orang tua yang akan menjegal langkahnya. Atau melenyapkan orang itu selamanya.

Ia tak sudi rencananya gagal.

Diantara derai tawa yang dua penguasa itu bagi, Seijuurou mendengar ayahnya dengan nada gembira mengatakan rasa senangnya.

"Satsuki sangat menyukai anakmu, Hiro, dia memintaku membatalkan perjodohan dengan Shuuzou dari klan Nijimura, pewaris Kerajaan Teiko," ucap Akashi Masaomi, sedang Raja Seirin menanggapinya ringan.

"Jangan membatalkan perjanjian yang sudah kau buat, Masaomi-san, atau itu akan membuatmu terlibat masalah," raja Rakuzan terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, putriku begitu bahagia ketika dekat dengan Tetsuya, aku bisa mengatur lagi atau membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Shuu," kembali raja Rakuzan berucap.

.

"Kau sedang apa? Menguping pembicaraan mereka, tidak sopan sekali!" nada datar ia dengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Membuatnya seketika membalikkan badan. Ia mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya, membuat air mukanya setenang danau.

"Aku hanya sedang lewat, tapi pisauku terjatuh, Akashi Seijuurou membungkuk membelakangi Tetsuya, seolah mengambil pisau dari sela rumput liar.  
Padahal ia menggelosorkannya dari balik lengan bajunya.

"Ah ini dia!" Seijuurou mengacungkan pisau yang tampak kemilau diterpa sinar pagi. Jamrud pada pangkal pisau tampak cemerlang.

"Hmm, begitu ya," ucap lawan bicaranya, wajah keduanya tampak tenang. "Aku akan masuk kedalam tenda yang mulia, apakah kau akan ikut?" sebuah ajakan sebenarnya yang diucapkan pangeran Seirin. Seijuurou hanya mengangguk mengikuti langkah pangeran mungil itu.

"Selamat pagi yang mulia," sapa Tetsuya, Seijuurou pun mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Kedua pria paruh baya itu tampak senang melihat anak-anak mereka.

"Seijuurou, dimana adikmu?" pertanyaan menyambut pangeran berambut merah.

"Sepertinya Satsuki masih di tendanya, ayahanda," jawabnya sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Tetsuya, keempatnya duduk berhadapan, hanya terhalang sebuah meja kecil.

Seorang pelayan menyajikan teh panas dalam poci, juga beberapa botol sake terbaik, setengah lusin cangkir porselen putih rapi tersusun dalam baki.

Pelayan lain menyusul masuk, menghidangkan kudapan berupa kue moci yang masih hangat.

Pagi itu perbincangan keempatnya hanya seputar hal yang ringan. Tentang perburuan yang akan dilanjutkan hari ini.

"Apa kau menikmati perburuan kali ini, Tetsuya?" ayahnya bertanya. Pemuda itu batal mengangkat cangkir yang baru saja diisi teh, meletakkannya di meja. Wajah rupawan itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Iya ayah, hanya saja hamba masih belum terbiasa melihat hewan-hewan itu dibunuh," mengundang tawa dua pria dewasa.

"Kau harus tega, Tetsuya, jangan terlalu lembek, lihat Seijuurou dia bahkan mampu memburu seekor harimau!" ucap raja Masaomi.

"Otou-sama terlalu berlebihan," ucap pangeran dari Rakuzan meneguk teh dari cangkir dengan elegan.

Hening.

Masing-masing dengan pemikirannya. Sampai akhirnya Masaomi angkat bicara.

"Tetsuya, apa pendapatmu jika kau kujodohkan dengan Satsuki, sepertinya anak gadisku sangat menyukaimu," ucapannya terdengar tenang. Sesaat mata biru langit melebar, ia tak menyangka gadis itu mengambil langkah kilat.

:

:

tbc

:

:


	7. Chapter - 7

**The Heirs Stories**

**7**

**:**

**:**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story by Mel**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious**

**:**

**:**

"Tetsuya, apa pendapatmu jika kau kujodohkan dengan Satsuki, sepertinya anak gadisku sangat menyukaimu," ucapannya terdengar tenang.

Pertanyaan Raja Rakuzan itu seolah bergema di kepala berhelai biru muda, ia mempertahankan raut wajahnya untuk tetap tenang, meski dadanya berdetak tak beraturan.

Wajah datar - ia menyembunyikan terkejutannya - tenang dan datar seperti biasa.

"Yang mulia, bukankah Satsuki-san sudah bertunangan?" pertanyaan yang ia ulangi lagi.

"Itu bisa diatur, bila Tetsuya bersedia maka aku akan membatalkan pertunangan itu," mantap suara terdengar di dalam tenda itu.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada jantung yang tak karuan detaknya, ada tensi yang tetiba meninggi seiring aliran darahnya. Ada ujung-ujung saraf yang terasa kebas.  
Ada nafsu membunuh dari hati yang didera api kemarahan.

"Maaf..." serupa air es yang menyiram api yang menyala dalam dada seseorang di sana.

"Maaf yang mulia, sepertinya hamba masih belum siap," ia menatap sang raja Rakuzan, kemudian mata indah itu menatap ayahnya yang duduk disampingnya. Seolah meminta dukungan. Pria yang tengah menuangkan sake itu hanya menarik nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya dulu, Tetsuya?" ada nada paksaan pada suara raja dengan wilayah yang sangat luas itu.

Seijuurou tampak tenang, atau menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh. Tangannya menangkup cangkir yang permukaannya memantulkan wajah rupawan yang duduk di depannya. Wajah datar Tetsuya tampak menatap sang ayah.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Tetsuya, cobalah dekat dengan putri Satsuki, aku rasa kalian sangat serasi," ucap Hiroaki, balas menatap putranya. Irisnya menampakkan kekecewaan, ayahnya tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Tapi ayah, mana mungkin aku bersama dengan tunangan Pangeran Nijimura dari kerajaan Teiko," sanggahnya, ada nada tidak setuju. Seijuurou menghembuskan pelan. Ia menjadi penonton yang terombang ambing.

"Otou-sama, pangeran Shuuzou sudah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Satsuki, dalam waktu dekat dia akan melamarnya," Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya dari permukaan teh, tapi ia tidak menatap mata raja Rakuzan, hanya dari gesturnya yang sedikit memiringkan tubuh ke arah ayahnya.

Raja gagah itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja rendah di depannya. Seolah berpikir. Ia memang mempunyai anak lain selain dari permaisurinya, Seijuurou misalnya, pemuda itu lahir dari selir utama, selir yang sangat dicintainya apalagi wanita lembut itu melahirkan seorang pangeran yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Bagaimana jika Shuuzou dijodohkan dengan putriku yang lainnya," mata merah raja Rakuzan menerawang seolah sedang memilih putri mana yang cocok dengan pangeran Teiko.

Membuat pelipis Seijuurou berkedut.

"Apa mungkin pangeran Tetsuya otou-sama jodohkan dengan adikku yang lain," suara Seijuurou sepertinya lancang ditengah obrolan mereka, ayahnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada putra sulungnya.

"Tapi Satsuki begitu menyukai Tetsuya, bagaimana Sei, kau bisa sampaikan pada Shuuzou untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka?" nada bicara pria setengah baya setengah perintah, setengah permohonan.

Kembali Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan. Bagaimana mungkin ia sampaikan hal ini pada pangeran Teiko.

"Otou-sama aku takut akan menimbulkan keributan bila aku menyampaikannya pada Pangeran Teiko," tatapannya dialihkan pada setumpuk moci, tanpa keinginan memakannya.

"Betul yang mulia, hamba pun tidak ingin menyebabkan keributan bila pertunangan itu dibatalkan," ujar Tetsuya menuai senyum tersembunyi dari bibir Seijuurou.

"Aku saja yang katakan pada Nijimura-san, otou-sama," suara lembut dari ambang pintu tenda mengalihkan seluruh tatap pada gadis cantik yang melangkah ke arah empat pria yang tengah duduk pada bantal dengan meja rendah.

"Satsuki, selamat pagi apa tidurmu nyenyak?" sambut sang ayah menepuk bantal disampingnya, meminta gadis itu duduk.

Dengan santun ia membungkukkan badannya ke arah empat orang yang ada di sana, lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping sang ayah.

Mata sewarna serupa petal sakura menatap Tetsuya dengan malu-malu, tapi semua pria itu menyadarinya.

"Otou-sama aku rasa Nijimura-san akan menerima keputusanku, bila aku mengatakannya secara baik-baik, aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja," seolah gadis itu menjamin tidak akan ada hal serius yang akan terjadi.

Senyum bangga tergaris pada wajah tampan raja Rakuzan. Anak gadisnya bisa diandalkan.

"Masaomi-san kami tersanjung, hanya saja saya mohon mempertimbangkannya dengan matang. Sepertinya Tetsuya masih senang dengan kesendiriannya," Suara Hiroaki seolah hembusan angin sejuk untuk dua orang pemuda di sana.

"Tapi aku sangat menyukai Tetsu-kun, otou-sama, aku akan memberikan gelarku pada nii-sama menjadi pewaris tahta bila aku diijinkan menjadi permaisuri Tetsu-kun," ujarnya sambil menunduk pipinya bersemu merah.

Keempat pria otomatis menatap putri cantik yang menunduk, namun binar-binar bahagia seolah menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

Ayah Tetsuya dan Seijuurou tahu, pemuda mungil itu seringkali tidak tegas, mata dwi warna melirik tajam wajah tampan yang hanya tersenyum. Ia ingin sekali menggebrak meja, mematahkan keinginan adiknya, dan ia pun marah membuat wajah rupawan di depannya tampak senang.

"Terimakasih Satsuki-chan -" wajah cantik Satsuki berseri senyumnya berkembang. Senyum juga tersemat pada wajah raja Rakuzan. Sementara mata merah emas membuang tatapnya. Hatinya dipenuhi kemarahan. Panggilan nama pada gadis itu berubah membuat keempat sosok disana memberi arti yang berbeda.

"Kau adalah adik termanis untukku, aku tahu kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya adalah bersanding dengan pangeran dari Teiko," diakhiri senyuman manis.

Tensi yang ada dalam tenda luas itu seolah naik turun, seperti bukit-bukti di hutan Seirin.

Sebuah hati merasa lega, 'kau memang selalu diluar ekspektasi, Tetsuya,' tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lepas, lalu meneguk teh yang sudah hampir dingin dalam rangkulan jemarinya.

"A apakah Tetsu-kun sudah mempunyai orang yang kau sukai?" Semua orang yang ada di sana tahu, hati Satsuki terluka, tapi ia mengucapkannya dengan nada ceria. Menatap lekat pemuda yang telah memikatnya.

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng, "belum Satsuki-chan, tapi mungkin akan segera aku temukan," ucap Tetsuya.

"Tetsu-kun, jika belum menemukannya juga, kau harus menjadi kekasihku!" Lalu gadis itu tertawa, pantang menyerah rupanya. Tetsuya ikut tertawa menanggapinya.

"Otou-sama, hari semakin siang sebaiknya kita bergegas, jangan sampai kehilangan hewan buruan," ucap Seijuurou mengingatkan. Ia bangkit lalu mohon diri kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar tenda. Begitu juga Tetsuya ia membungkuk, mundur lalu mengikuti Seijuurou. Namun arah mereka berlawanan.

"Tetsu-kuun..." suara ceria itu menghentikan langkah sang pangeran. Begitu pula pangeran dari Rakuzan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap interaksi keduanya. Nafasnya dihela lelah.

"Apakah kau akan menunjukkan tempat lain yang indah, Tetsu-kun?" mata indah menatap wajah sang pangeran, berkedip beberapa kali. Sementara pemuda itu tampak berpikir.

"Bukankah kau harus membiasakan diri untuk berburu?" suara Seijuurou menginterupsi. Membuat keduanya menoleh. "Siapkan senjatamu pangeran!" sambungnya. Bibir mungil Satsuki mengerucut imut, tak suka diganggu.

"Ah ya, aku akan berburu dengan Seijuurou-san," ucap Tetsuya, membuat gadis itu menjebikkan bibirnya.

"Nii-san, aku ingin Tetstu-kun menemaniku menjelajah tempat-tempat yang ada di wilayah ini," rajuknya manja. Namun Seijuurou menggeleng.

"Pangeran Seirin diminta yang mulia untuk berburu. Dia harus menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai seorang pewaris tahta, bukan sebagai pemuda mesum, yang senang menggoda gadis-gadis," ada seringai di ujung bibir wajah tampan itu.

Iris biru langit dan merah muda membelalak. "Apa maksudmu, nii-sama?" suara Satsuki meninggi, sementara kepalan tangan Tetsuya mengeras, menahan marah.

Kekehan penuh ejekan terdengar, "tidak mungkin nii-sama, jangan mengada-ada!" intonasi marah pada nada suara Satsuki.

Tetsuya merasa menjadi bulan-bulanan Seijuurou. Tapi pembawaan yang tenang dan wajah datarnya yang tak menunjukkan emosi, membuat Satsuki bingung.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mesum, pangeran Rakuzan? Wajar saja kalau aku suka wanita cantik!" Tetsuya berusaha menekan rasa dongkolnya, kesal sekali menghadapi pemuda iseng seperti Seijuurou.

"Nah, kau tahu sendiri Satsuki dia mesum, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya!" Mata rubi mendelik.

"Ah para wanita cantik itu memang sangat menggoda," ucap Tetsuya kepalang basah. Membuat mata Satsuki membelalak tidak percaya pendengarannya. Hatinya menjadi ragu.

"Tapi aku bisa membuat Tetsu-kun hanya tertarik padaku," tangannya terkepal diantar kedua belahan dada montoknya. Membuat iris Seijuurou mendelik.

"Aah kau juga sudah membuatku tertarik Satsuki-chan," mata biru mengedip sebelah, lalu tersenyum, membuat Satsuki melayang – mabuk.

"Jangan mempermaikan adikku! Dasar mesum! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu bila kau menggodanya!" geram Seijuurou, tampaknya ia malah terpancing dengan permainannya sendiri. Tetsuya hanya mengangkat bahu. Wajah boleh datar tapi hatinya tertawa.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan diri untuk berburu," Tetsuya mengangguk pada dua orang Akashi yang mesih berdiri.

"Aah Tetsu-kun memang luar biasa…" ucap gadis itu riang, matanya berbinar-binar, membuat Seijuurou tambah sebal.

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan perburuan seru yang diikuti Tetsuya, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya miris melihat hewan-hewan itu diburu dan dibunuh. Apa boleh buat daripada dia dikatakan tidak jantan.

Tetsuya tidak peduli dengan tawa mengejek Seijuurou yang seolah meremehkannya setiap kali anak panahnya melesat jauh dari sasaran.

"Apa yang bisa dibanggakan seorang putra mahkota yang tak bisa membidik dengan benar," ucapan Seijuurou mungkin akan membuat orang lain marah, tapi tidak dengan Tetsuya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Tubuh-tubuh hewan tak bernyawa diangkut para prajurit, yang terbanyak tentu hasil buruan Seijuurou. Tetsuya? Tidak ada satu pun.

Saat keduanya berjalan menjauh dari tempat berburu, mata Tetsuya tertambat pada pohon tua yang tinggi dengan buah apel merah pada dahan-dahannya. Ia segera merentangkan busurnya, membidik tangkainya, hanya dengan sekali melesatkan anak panah empat butir apel jatuh.

Seijuurou terperangah, bagaimana mungkin dalam jarak sejauh ini Tetsuya dapat dengan jitu menjatuhkan apel-apel itu.

Dalam hati ia menarik ucapannya. Ini berarti perkataannya keliru. Tetsuya hanya tak ingin melukai hewan-hewan itu.

Dasar!

Pemuda mungil itu memungut buah yang jatuh pada rumput, lalu melemparkannya dua butir pada Seijuurou. "Kau bisa memakannya, Seijuurou-san," Tetsuya hanya menggosokkan buah itu pada kain di bagian dada kiri pakaiannya, lalu suara renyah apel yang digigit terdengar. Buah apel yang sudah matang itu terasa manis dan berair, menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membidik hewan-hewan itu, Tetsuya?" ia masih saja penasaran, yang ditanya hanya menggedikan bahu, "aku tidak suka membunuh hanya untuk pamer," ucapan datar membuat Seijuurou kesal, tapi sedikit menohok hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah dengan berburu akan membuktikan tingkat kepandaian dan kekuatanmu?" tanya Seijuurou yang telah melahap dua butir apel.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Berburu adalah cara arogan yang aku tidak suka, kalau hanya sekedar untuk makan, di peternakan banyak hewan yang dipersiapkan untuk disembelih, lalu kalau hanya untuk keterampilan membidikkan anak panah, bisa dengan cara lain, dengan melontarkan sasaran misalnya," ujarnya melangkah. Ia jenuh berada di tempat ini.

Langkahnya terayun menuju tunggangan yang ditambatkan tak jauh dari arena berburu.

"Aku ingin mencari angin dan berkeliling," ucap Tetsuya sesaat setelah menggenggam tali kekang kudanya, meninggalkan Seijuurou sendiri. Namun pemuda berambut merah itu tak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri, ia segera menunggangi kuda putihnya mengejar Tetsuya yang derap kudanya mulai lamat.

Perburuan hari itu selesai setelah matahari terbenam. Empat hari sudah, dan besok adalah hari terakhir sekaligus kembali ke kerajaan Seirin.

Siang itu, rombongan Rakuzan tengah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke negerinya. Sementara putri mahkota seolah berlari kecil, ia ingin menemui pujaannya sebelum pergi.

"Tetsu-kun, aku harap kau mempertimbangkan pembicara kemarin, aku akan sangat senang bila kita bisa bersama," kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Tetsuya. "Sebaiknnya kau lebih memikirkan Pangeran Teiko, _my princess_," ucap Tetsuya, gadis cantik itu hanya mendengus. Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi Tetsu-kun, aku akan berusaha meraihmu, bagaimana pun caranya!" ujarnya, dan cup! pipi putih Tetsuya dicium. Gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya sedikit membungkuk, "jangan pernah lupakan aku," ucapnya lagi, serupa ucapan pamit.

Petang itu suasana Istana Seirin kembali tenang, setelah sepekan hari dikunjungi petinggi kerajaan tetangga, meski sebagian waktunya berada di hutan untuk berburu.

Kembali Tetsuya melakukan hobinya, melangkah di sekitaran istananya, menjelajah sudut-sudut yang tak pernah terjamah sosok setara dirinya. Beragam pemandangan masuk ke retinanya, beragam aroma pun tercium indranya, begitu juga bebunyian tak biasa sampai ke telinganya.

Sedikit banyak ia belajar tentang hidup dan kehidupan dari penjelajahannya, jiwanya terwarnai sosok-sosok sederhana yang mengelilinginya. Hidup itu tidak selalu indah, walau ditopengi senyum.

::

::

tbc

::

::


	8. Chapter - 8

**The Heirs Stories**

**8**

**:**

**:**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

:

:

"Tetsuya-sama, ah anda di sini rupanya," seorang dayang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya, ia mencari pemuda rupawan junjungannya ke sudut-sudut yang mungkin disambangi sang pewaris tahta, dua orang wanita muda membungkuk memberi salam.

Alis tipis Tetsuya bertaut, sebenarnya sudah sering para dayangnya mencari sosoknya di sore hari. Karena pada pagi hingga petang ia akan ada di ruang belajar mempelajari segala tetek bengek soal seni juga kenegaraan dengan beberapa seorang sarjana baik yang sudah senior maupun masih yunior, mereka mempunyai pengetahuan luas dan sangat berpengalaman. Bahkan ada seorang sensei yang rambutnya sudah memutih dengan janggut yang panjang.

Atau di waktu yang lain Tetsuya berada di sebuah ruangan luas untuk tempatnya berlatih bela diri, baik tangan kosong, maupun menggunakan pedang. Beberapa bangsawan muda ikut berlatih dipersiapkan menjadi lawannya.

Atau pun di sebuah lapangan tempatnya berlatih memanah, beberapa papan bidik dengan lingkaran-lingkaran berwarna warni sebagai sasarannya, ada juga alat pelontar objek yang bergerak untuk dibidik sang pangeran.

Jadi sebenarnya pemuda mungil tersebut punya seabreg kegiatan. Ia bukan seseorang yang kerjanya hanya berjalan-jalan berkeliling istananya. Menyusup ke tempat-tempat yang terlarang baginya.

Namun setelah hari mulai gelap pemuda manis itu akan kelayapan sekehendak hatinya, sampai waktunya makan malam. Hidangan akan disediakan di meja rendah - itu pun jika tak ada acara makan bersama dengan ayah bundanya.

Para dayang akan mempersilahkannya mandi air hangat pada ofuro setelah beberapa saat beristirahat usai makan malam.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" suara halusnya datar.

"A ano, ada tamu untuk Tetsuya-sama, orang itu sedang menunggu anda," ucap sang dayang setelah menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena berlari.

"Siapa?" Tetsuya mempercepat langkahnya, ia tak ingin tamu itu lama menunggunya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Apa seperti biasa selalu kelayapan di sore hari, huh?" Sebuah suara memecah ketenangan di taman Istana Putra Mahkota Seirin.

"Kagami-kun?" mata bulat Tetsuya bertambah bulat. "Lama tak bertemu, Kagami-kun!"

"Kau masih saja seperti biasa, sepertinya tinggimu masih saja seperti terakhir bertemu!" membuat wajah datar sedikit merengut.

"Kagami-kun saja yang tumbuhnya terlalu cepat!" rajuk Tetsuya. Setelah itu suara tawa Kagami Taiga membuat gaduh.

Kagami adalah putra panglima tertinggi Seirin. Mempunyai tubuh tinggi, gagah, dengan bahu kokoh yang sempurna.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merindukan aku? Hampir dua tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padaku rupanya," mata merahnya seolah menuduh.

"Buat apa merindukanmu, buang waktu saja," ucap Tetsuya melangkah menuju meja rendah tempat kudapan tersaji di atasnya, namun tangan kecilnya ditarik membuatnya jatuh di pangkuan Kagami.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu!" lengan kokoh itu melingkar di perut Tetsuya.

"Lepas Kagami-kun!" seru si empunya perut yang merasa ditekan, semakin erat didekap.

Tetsuya menyikut perut kokoh Kagami Taiga.

"O oi...apa yang kau lakukan, ngilu tahu!" dekapan mengendur, secepat itu Tetsuya melepaskan diri.

"Kagami-kun bercandamu keterlaluan!" sungut pangeran mungil itu.

Menggaruk kasar kepala yang tak gatal Kagami berucap, "tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu," disertai dengusan.

Para dayang yang ada di sana hanya mengulum senyum. Mereka tahu calon panglima tertinggi itu sudah menyukai pangerannya sejak lama.

"Sekarang mari makan Kagami-kun, aku sudah lapar, hmm.. sepertinya makanan yang disajikan kurang," Tetsuya menoleh pada seorang pelayan yang langsung mengangguk. Wanita itu tahu harus menambah jumlah makanan yang disajikan, tiga atau bahkan lima kali lipat.

Kagami terbahak, menyadari bahwa porsi yang disediakan hanya untuk Tetsuya saja.

Selama makan malam pemuda besar itu mengoceh tentang segala kegiatan yang dilakukan di Rakuzan tempatnya menimba ilmu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saat keluarga kerajaan Rakuzan kemarin datang untuk berburu di hutan Seirin?" tanya Tetsuya. Namun Kagami hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku harus ke provinsi Meiko, provinsi terjauh Rakuzan, ikut mengawasi perbatasan. Menyebalkan sekali, kami para siswa tamu harus melawan penyelundup di hutan lebat seperti itu." kesal kentara dalam ucapannya, "Kau tahu, saat kami ke ibukota Rakuzan mereka baru kembali dari Seirin!" nafas dihela kasar.

Mata Kagami Taiga lekat pada wajah rupawan Tetsuya. "Kudengar pewaris tahta Rakuzan tertarik padamu, apa itu benar?" giliran Tetsuya yang mengangkat bahu.

"Satsuki-san selalu saja berceloteh tentangmu dia berniat memutuskan pertunangannya dengan pangeran Teiko." suara Kagami terdengar rendah.

'Gosip cepat sekali tersebar' gerutu Tetsuya kesal.

"Menurut kabar kalian menikmati berburu bersama, bersenang-senang bersama, kemana-mana berdua, sampai-sampai tenda pun kalian tinggali bersama," mata merah Taiga memicing tidak suka. "Apa kau berselingkuh?" ucapnya tajam

Kening Tetsuya berkerut, ia menepis tuduhan tak berdasar itu.

"Apa Kagami-kun tahu tentang Akashi Seijuurou, kakak satu ayah putri Satsuki?"

"Hmm tentu saja, pemuda sombong yang sangat sadis walaupun disebut si jenius. Tak ada yang tak takut padanya, seringkali aku kalah bertarung melawannya. Dia selalu tidak ragu untuk melukai lawannya, walaupun sebagai sparing partnernya aku sering terkena pedangnya," Kagami mengangkat ujung lengan bajunya, tampak bekas luka gores di beberapa bagian. Pada lengan kanannya tampak luka yang sudah mengering, bahkan ada juga yang di bahu.

"Baguslah, itu kenang-kenangan tanda cinta Seijuurou-san padamu," ucap Tetsuya, menyumpit nasi lalu melahapnya. Kagami Taiga mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa tidak tanda cinta darimu saja?" mata merah tua itu menatap lekat pemuda mungil di depannya. Putra mahkota Seirin hanya mengernyit, ia ingin sekali merebut kendi sake yang dipegang Taiga dan mengguyurkannya ke kepala berambut merah tua.

Kesal.

"Oh ayolah aku tidak terlalu buruk untuk bisa berdiri di sampingmu, aku bisa melindungi dan menjagamu," tatapan itu semakin serius.

"Kagami-kun, dengar! Aku tidak berminat untuk punya acara romantis denganmu!" menghela nafas, "akan lebih berguna bila kau jadi panglimaku pada saatnya nanti!" entah mengapa nada yang biasanya datar sekarang terdengar penuh tekanan.

Tapi sepertinya Taiga yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Tetsuya merasakan rindu yang tak terbendung, rasa egois dan ingin memiliki membuatnya hilang kendali, ditambah cairan beralkohol yang menutup sebagian otaknya.

Lengan kekar itu menarik tangan kurus milik sang putra mahkota, dan untuk kedua kalinya bokong Tetsuya mendarat di pangkuan Taiga.

"Lepas, Kagami-kun!"

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu ketika kau ada dipelukanku?" ucap Taiga yang setengah mabuk karena kebanyakan minum sake.

Tubuh mungil Tetsuya semakin dipeluk, tak menghiraukan rontaan dan pukulan serta sikutan yang tak berasa apapun di tubuh kekarnya.

"Diam!" kewarasan Taiga semakin terkikis. Ada nafsu buas untuk memangsa mahluk lemah dalam kungkungannya.

Para dayang mulai gelisah saat tuan muda mereka mulai terganggu oleh kelakuan calon perwira tinggi Seirin itu. Mereka tergopoh mendekati keduanya, namun belum lagi tangan mereka menggapai tuannya sebuah benda melesat.

Zraast!

Sebuah anak panah langsing berwarna hitam menancap pada dinding berbalut wallpaper putih tulang bergambar bunga sakura.

Semua terpana.

Sesaat kemudian darah keluar dari luka gores pada pipi Taiga. Pemuda tinggi itu mulai sadar ada rasa pedih pada pipi kirinya.

Tetsuya segera berdiri, berteriak pada prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu istananya.

Keributan kecil terjadi petang itu. Istana putra mahkota diserang orang tak dikenal!

Para prajurit berpencar mencari dalang dibalik aksi melesatnya anak panah di ruang tengah istana pangeran Tetsuya.

Para perwira tinggi sengaja datang ke bilik itu lalu memeriksa setiap inci ruangan, memperkirakan arah dan jarak si pemanah. Anak panah itu tampak kokoh terbuat dari besi hitam sepanjang 15 inci.

Tetsuya ingat anak panah itu hampir sama dengan yang menancap pada jembatan kayu saat ia bersama Momoi-san di taman Seirin. Sepertinya bukanlah anak panah biasa yang dilesatkan dari busur yang digunakan pada saat berburu dengan keluarga kerajaan dan Pangeran Seijuurou.

Pemuda itu memandang lurus ke arah datangnya panah tersebut. Ruangan yang ia tempati sebenarnya tertutup shoji dengan kertas tebal buram. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu bisa membidik tepat ke arahnya. Bahkan mengenai pipi Kagami Taiga.

Bibirnya mendecak, apa ada senjata rahasia yang bisa menembus ruangan tertutup seperti ini? Tetsuya melangkah, sampai akhirnya matanya menatap lubang pada pintu shoji. Lubang itu kecil, ia yakin anak panah itu dilesatkan dengan kekuatan penuh, digesernya pintu itu, lalu ia melangkah lagi pada pintu yang terdiri dari bilah-bilah kayu dengan celah lima belas centimeter, kembali ia menggesernya. Kini ia bediri diambang pintu kayu tersebut, menatap lurus pada atap bangunan aula di depan sana, dan jaraknya lebih dari seratus meter!

Keningnya berkerut, Tetsuya dapat memprediksikan seberapa besar kekuatan dan kecepatan anak panah itu dari jarak dan dalamnya tancapan pada dinding.

"Panah ini bisa menembus kepalamu, Kagami-kun," setelah anak panah itu ada ditangannya.

Kagami Taiga merasakan bulu halusnya berdiri, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan aura sang penyerang misterius menguat melingkupinya, mata merahnya mencari ke setiap sudut. Namun tak tampak apapun, bahkan hanya sekelebatan bayangan pun tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Kagami-kun," setelah suasana berangsur tenang.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang setelah kejadian ini, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," wajahnya terlihat sangar dengan kedua alis bercabang mengerut.

Tetsuya terkekeh, "kau tahu, aku bukanlah sasaran si pemanah," membuat pemuda besar itu melongo, telunjuknya mengarah ke dadanya sendiri.

"Aku? bangsat! mengapa aku jadi incaran, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Taiga mengerang, mengingat-ingat apakah ia punya musuh yang sangat membencinya? Tapi tidak ada satupun yang terlintas dipikirannya.

"Biarkan malam ini aku menemanimu, tidur di ranjang bersamamu," suara besar itu masih saja dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Namun Tetsuya lebih khawatir lagi.

"Dan besok aku menemukanmu sudah menjadi mayat, ne?" diakhiri helaan nafas lelah. "Pulanglah Kagami-kun aku tidak apa-apa," tangan kecilnya menepuk punggung kokoh beberapa kali, meyakinkan temannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Tetsuya mengangguk.

Setelah keluar dari istana putra mahkota, Taiga perlahan mengelilingi bangunan kokoh itu, memeriksa setiap sudut, lalu dengan beberapa kali lompatan ia sampai di atas atap yang tadi ditunjuk Tetsuya. Ia berdiri di bubungan, mata merahnya menelisik kalau-kalau ada benda yang ditinggalkan si pemanah.

Tapi ia hanya menemukan genteng yang sedikit bergeser walaupun sebenarnya tak kentara.

Pemuda itu melompat turun dan kembali ke beranda tempat Tetsuya, beberapa pengawal di luar pintu membungkuk padanya. Taiga memutuskan akan berjaga di ruang depan. Ia harus mengawasi semuanya, demi kelangsungan hidup seorang pewaris kerajaan Seirin.

.

.

**_Sebelumnya..._**

Kepalan tangan menghantam kerasnya kulit pohon bertekstur kasar saat matanya menangkap pemandangan di depannya, Tetsuya ditarik jatuh di pangkuan orang itu. Tampak sekali pemuda yang jauh lebih besar dari Tetsuya tengah dilanda rindu, gesturnya sangat kentara, bahkan mata merah tampak selalu menatap dalam wajah rupawan Tetsuya.

Pemandangan yang membuatnya naik darah, semuanya terlihat dari jendela samping, ia berdiri pada cabang pohon dengan dedaunan yang rimbun, pohon hinoki, sejenis cemara yang tumbuh tak jauh dari istana putra mahkota.

Sebuah kotak dikeluarkan dari balik jubah, ia melompati genting dalam tiga hentakan, sesaat berdiri di bubungan, ia dengat cermat memperkirakan keberadaan Tetsuya.

Sosoknya seolah menyatu dengan langit malam, tersamar dalam pekatnya pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Orang itu mendudukan dirinya, membuka kotak lalu merakit dengan cepat sebuah _crossbow _berbahan metal. Matanya memicing pada teleskop kecil yang terpasang pada busur kecil tapi kokoh. Ia hanya memperkirakan keberadaan Tetsuya, karena pandangannya terhalang shoji. Setelah sesaat berkonsentrasi ia melesatkan sebuah anak panah.

Bibirnya tersenyum miring saat mendengar keributan dari dalam bilik putra mahkota Seirin. Perkiraannya tepat, pemuda tinggi besar itu terluka walaupun tidak fatal, padahal bila ia mengikuti kemauannya, kepala berambut merah tua itu bisa saja tertembus panahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin Tetsuya repot lalu bersedih meratapi kematian orang itu.

Begini saja sudah cukup, di depan jendela yang terbuka ia bisa menatap separuh tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah menatap gemintang di gelapnya malam. Sayang sekali ia tidak dapat menyusup ke bilik itu, penjagaan lebih diperketat lagi. Ia ingin menatap sosok malaikat itu lebih lama lagi, namun sesaat kemudian dua bilah jendela ditarik Tetsuya, membatasi pandangannya. Ia yakin pangeran itu akan segera beranjak ke peraduannya.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya..."

:

:

tbc

:

:


End file.
